Sorry?
by A Meandering Ghostie
Summary: Flannery was having a good day until she got home.
1. It happened again

**So this is a one-shot idea that I'm just throwing out there, because why not. If you want to take it and do something go for it. Unless I have some inspiration to expand upon this. So aside from that I don't own anything.**

If the term speechless could paint its own portrait, it would paint the normally fiery red head rapidly paling as her right hand reached for what used to be a door. Most specifically the door to the very building she had recently begun to run. Or at least used to run as it didn't seem to exist anymore, along with a good chunk of the land that once resided behind it.

Ember eyes slowly blinked as her mind tried to make sense of what just happened. Almost as if it was trying to disprove that what used to be a pristine and prestigious building was not just a cloud of clearing dust and a crater. Chapped lips opened and closed in a trembling matter, no sound coming from the rough pink lips that belonged to their owner.

The gym of the fairly new, but not quite that new gym leader Flannery of Lavaridge town was gone.

It only took a few minutes for the dust to clear but by that point the red head in stitched jeans had already collapsed to the ground next to her single bag of groceries. Shock plainly written on her face as she tried to grasp the full magnitude of what just happened.

After what felt like forever her mouth moved slowly followed by a short whisper.

"The gym is gone?"

Surprisingly a melodious voice akin to that of a chiming bell answered back in kind.

"Yes it would seem that way."

Body trembling as all sorts of realizations dawned on the young woman, her hands scraped against the dirt as they tried to grip anything as the single largest thought escaped her lips in the lowest of whispers.

"Did I almost die?" Her eyes never left the scene in front of her while her body seemed to be jump starting itself just to make sure it was still functioning properly.

The voice just hummed in agreement and let everything settle on the girl for brief moment before answering back in an amused tone.

"Yes but trust me girl it wouldn't have been that bad, you live ones really don't know what you're missing."

Nodding her head slowly as she watched her dreams settle into dust, Flannery numbly muttered a couple of soft agreements before the statement really registered in her mind. A cold chill ran up her spine in that moment, as Flannery turned her head slowly to her right only to be met by the yellow-orange eyes of a mischievous violet poke'mon inches from her face. A Mismagius no less.

Jumping in fright, the girls long red pony tail bobbed frantically as she scrabbled away from the only other being in the immediate area. Her clumsy movements almost had her off the ground and on two feet but her forgotten groceries caused her to fall once again as she attempted to make space.

Bemoaning her fate and the burning feeling of her body's impact with the ground. Flannery collected whatever dignity she had left and stood up in her now only pair of now dust clothes. While shifting a bit to glare at the floating body the girl couldn't help but wonder what she did to deserve this.

"Ah sorry about that, ghostly urges you see, comes with the territory dear"

Patting herself down Flannery in frustration re-tied her black vest over her red tube top with a yellow flame emblem emblazoned on the front. The impish grin beaming in her direction was tempted her to grab her Torkaol and unleash all her increasing frustration on the irritant in front of her. Only the fact that her gym was gone and she had not been attacked yet stayed her hand. Taking a deep trembling breath the woman growled.

"It's not dear, it's Flannery and do you know who did this?"

Eyes widening in realizations the floating ghost chuckled, its wispy dress like body wavering in mirth. "Ah sorry about that child, my half whit friend climbing behind you didn't mean anything by it."

The girl turned to look to her left and saw the scenery hadn't changed from the dusty bowl it was, turning back to the talking poke'mon she raised her eyebrows. "What friend?" Then as if realizing she was talking to a poke'mon her ember eyes shot wide open "Wait I can understand you?"

"Thankfully" The ghost moaned almost mournfully, its body hovering even lower as if a weight settled upon her. "You've no idea how hard it would be traveling around if you couldn't, at least with that imbecile." Pausing for a brief moment the ghost sobbed and the air seemed to get heavier. "Sometimes I wonder how he's survived his younger years on his own."

 _"Oi! Take that back ya hag!"_

Blinking in confusion the red head twisted her head to her side missing the ghastly expression forming on the melodramatic poke'mon.

"Hey uh, Mismagius, did you hear something?"

"That was a foolish miscreant who should be, WORSHIPING THE VERY GROUNDS I GRACE FOR THE THINGS I DO FOR HIM!" Scoffing the ghost tipped her face to the sky in a huff turning away from the cliff the noise came from. "Call me a hag will you, see if I help you and your little follower get a proper dinner tonight."

The next thing the girl knew an orange and black blur was over the cliff crouching down till his forehead was practically pressing against the ghost's wide hat.

 _"Well I wouldn't call you a hag if you weren't such a frigid half-pint."_

Puffing up in anger, dark wisps started flying off Mismagius's body as she stared down her blond whiskered antagonist.

"Well I wouldn't call you an idiot if you're higher brain functions were used even half the times you did anything. But no, you had a good idea. Well look at us now." Floating around erratically the Mismagius attempted to make her point, all while the forgotten red head just pointed at them in confusion.

 _"That poke'mon was going to send us who knows where, and you did not feel what I felt when it was going to do it."_

"And whose fault was that!? She was pretty civil until you opened your big mouth!"

 _"How was I supposed to know it was sensitive about its wings?"_

Flannery could swear the ghost was going to pop a vessel as she yelled at the boy in front of her. Getting out of her stupor she had to ask a single question as the two bickered about someone. Tapping both the positively fuming ghost and the indecipherable yelling boy she attempted to gain their attention. Upon touching the shoulder of the messy headed blonde whiskered boy she noticed the black haori with orange flames accenting the bottom was soft yet sturdy to the touch, but his arm was stiff and strong. Her body naturally shivered at the ethereal feeling the ghost's body. This was only heightened as the ghost twisted to focus her rage on her, and the bright blue eyes full of curiosity settled upon her.

"What?!" was the ghosts response as the man just grinned and waved, his face scrunching up like a fox.

Taken aback by the angry poke'mon Flannery laughed nervously as she made her query. "Umm, why are you speaking so weird?"

"See Mr. Failure, it's the question of the year once again." Smirking at how the blonde's expression turned sheepish while he reached to scratch the back of his head. An awkward chuckle emanating from the boy as he turned away with a slight blush. "Go on, handle it like you said you would, Mr. I don't go back on my word."

Slumping forward the boy let out a sigh of defeat. _"I hate you so much right now Mei."_ Grumbling briefly in disdain, the boy almost immediately shifted to a happier demeanor as he focused on the red-head.

Motioning Flannery to watch him the boy jumped into a rather exaggerated motions attempting to pantomime what he wished to convey. This dealt with a lot of mimicking talking with his hands and a lot of pointing at others and parts of his own body. Along with some things Flannery wasn't even sure what to make of. After it he was done she was almost positive there was something mentally wrong with the boy.

"So your saying, you can't talk to me, I can't talk to you. But both of us can talk with your poke'mon?" Upon seeing the blank expectant look on the boy's face, Flannery looked towards the floating poke'mon who seemed to be vibrating at the situation. "Does he take me for an idiot?"

"She doesn't believe you Naruto, told you it wouldn't work." The succinct way the Mismagius said it and the joy those words seemed to bring her caused Naruto to face palm.

 _"Fine you're right, I'll get you that damn glass ball you want so much. Just handle it."_

"Remember, stand and all! Sorry girl, but my partner really can't understand a single word you're saying. Don't ask me how either it's a long story and even I still find it hard to believe. Just know he can speak with poke'mon just fine and can't communicate with you humans through writ or tongue."

Staring at the ghost blandly and the now pouting blond next to it, Flannery then looked back to the giant crater where her home and gym used to be. "So, how does wonder boy play a part in this?"

Looking over at the mess the two made, Naruto winced as he caught onto part of what was being referenced by her gaze, as the Mismagius just giggled in her creepily melodic voice. "Well that's simple enough, he's the 'Wandering Calamity' that's been popping up all over the continents."

Naruto snapped to his poke'mon with a look of betrayal clear on his face.

 _"Hey, I didn't do half those things and you know it."_ He shouted in denial once more shoving his face into Mei's.

"But you do admit to half." The Mismagius chuckled, while Flannery's deadpanned expression bore into the two obviously insane partners who weren't even paying her any attention. While the one she could communicate with continued to spout vitriol and accusations at the man. She decided to think along the lines of if this Calamity was in fact this boy as far-fetched as that seemed. The destruction of her gym matched the pattern of how spontaneous and random the event was. Outside of that, no one had ever managed to catch a glimpse of the one who did it.

Well no one except the ones who were usually found in various amounts of bruises and disrepair. They were usually found spouting about some monster of a poke'mon decimating them with his little minions. No one took any of that seriously.

This guy on the other hand seemed way too happy to be that, but she still had a job to do as a gym leader, and as skeptical as she was she'd do it.

"How?"

"Oh we had a bit of a disagreement with Palkia. Naruto here almost killed us when we were sent somewhere, and you know the rest." The ghost's body seemed to be reverberating with dark energy as those words escaped her mouth through such a false smile.

As Flannery heard those words, she began to wonder if this had anything to do with why her father refused to be a gym leader.

"I'm going to get so much flack for this." Going to pick up her bag of groceries, Flannery frowned at the destroyed eggs and milk on the ground. Groaning she picked up her mess and waved the two to follow her.

Just as she did this a loud rumbling noise echoed across the clearing. Naruto rubbed his stomach and grinned again. _"Hehe, Haven't had anything to eat in a bit. Can we have some food?"_

"He said he can wait on food for a bit, take your time." Thus restarting the argument.

Looking at the sun, Flannery couldn't help but wonder if this day would ever end.

x-x-x-x

"What do you mean my Gym leader License is revoked!?"

Person and poke'mon alike looked on in curiosity as the indignant shriek of the notable Flannery echoed around the gym. While said girl had one hand gripping the monitor tightly in front of her and a phone creaking in the other as she stared down the bored looking secretary of her now former boss.

"Mmm, well Flannery after looking over your records this past year and the fact that you are attempting to perpetuate that the boy behind you may in fact be the 'Wandering Calamity' we've been looking for. Charles doesn't know what exactly to think and has stated that your license should be revoked for a time before further review can be done."

"But there is a giant hole where my Gym used to be!"

"Yes, yes and we all know you have a 'Spotless record with property damage' which was why your use of gym owned poke'mon was revoked was it not. Even still if you can't even have the courtesy of owning up to your mistakes, delivering this message has brought me great joy. We will review your case, until then, good day."

*click*

A sudden crack rang throughout the poke'mon center as one irate red-heads fist lodged itself through the wall. Eyes blazing in fury as an inferno of emotions ran through her very being.

Turning around to look at what used to be a calm smiling boy, she was met with a slowly retreating boy who felt like his life was about to come to a close meeting with death.

"You!" That singular word was stated with such anger even Naruto had a good idea of what she meant before she lunged momentarily after. Deciding to let the girl vent on him, he felt a rough fist smash into his jaw before two hands found their way around his haori collar and the girl began screaming at him.

"Everything I've worked for, everything I've done. Gone! It's all gone! How can I look my grandfather in the face again!? You bastard!" Rearing her right fist back again she let the blow ring true across his wooden face.

Wait, wood?

Looking at the cloak she was holding she found that the boy had been replaced with a log sometime during her rant.

 _"We gotta go Mei!"_

"Hehe, what about your cloak?" The Mismagius's giggles reverberated from their running forms.

 _"I'll get it later. See ya red!"_

Looking to the running Pair Flannery's eyes flared up into blazing pyres. "You'll come back for this haori, and I'll be ready. No one makes a fool of Flannery of Lavaridge town and gets away with it! NO ONE!"

 **So yeah this was edited 2-7-18, didn't realize how many mistakes I made in this. Kind of pissed me off too. Oh well, chapter four is on its way, hopefully soon.**


	2. Ninja rule number one

**So I was somehow convinced to continue this. I really don't know where to take this from here, so I guess I'll just have to figure it out or start discussing this idea with someone. The chapters are likely to stay short so I can keep track of what's happening and I don't feel like I am over extending anything.**

 **I'm open to suggestions but I'm probably not going for any pairings right now, though I am still trying to figure out what his third Pokemon is. Either way enjoy and I don't own anything.**

'Now that Flannery's been burnt out so to speak what do you think the league will do to fix this issue Marie?'

'They have a number of back-ups in case things don't quite work out so I'm sure something will be done soon before the season really kicks off.'

'Too true, on other news the gym leader of Saffron city was called to the Kalos region this weekend in a bid to shed some light on the mass Espurr migrations taking place. An event that has left researchers baffled researchers over the last six months-'

Shutting the television off in a huff, Flannery went back to the plan at hand. Her vulpix a tiny red fox like poke'mon with six curling tails and Torkoal a giant orange tortoise with an onyx black shell and six red glowing openings in the same shape on its shell, sat close by watching her pace back and forth the borrowed room of the Poke'mon Center. While the pilfered haori rested upon her person fluttered in her the wake. It was only a brief moment later when the girl paused in her ministrations twisting a face full of determination as she gazed at her companions.

"Torkoal! I don't know when this guy is going to come back for this thing, but I'm sure it'll be tonight. I need you to be ready to fill this place with smoke when anyone comes into this room until this trap is sprung. Vulpix, if you would be a dear and maybe, kind of, grace me with your mystical power and hypnotize whomever comes in here that isn't me? Yes? Great! Make them think this haori is in this closet that is very obviously not a cage?" As she said it, she pointed to a poorly written sign taped over the top of a tarp wrapped cage that read 'Closet' in very hastily drawn letters.

Torkoal just nodded at his simple instructions, while the vulpix stared at the girl wondering what fool would fall for such an obvious trick. Scoffing in wonder the Vulpix acquiesced to its trainers instructions fairly certain it would never work, not that she had the heart to tell the girl.

Grinning like a loon Flannery jumped at her foreseen victory before running to the door. "Thanks guys, I gotta go make a couple of more calls to see how the rest of my plan is panning out, hopefully Bugsy got my message too. Oh well, tonight we catch ourselves an idiot! Be right back."

Both poke'mon stared as the girl left the room, one with a look of contrite disbelief and the other absolutely content to relax for now.

XXX

-That night-

"Naruto you really need to stop having ideas. This is not going to end well."

If Naruto was paying any attention to his ghostly companion he wasn't showing it as he smiled mischievously at the bipedal blue frog in front of him. Nodding to himself, Naruto couldn't help the grin on his face as his aquatic companion gave him a star struck look.

 _"You know what the mission is right Genki?"_

Nodding emphatically the deep blue frog was practically vibrating in excitement. It's bright red scarf like tongue wiggling in the wind as it struggled to stand still from its friends trust. "Gre-greninja nin!"

 _"Exactly get in, grab my haori then G.T.F.O. so we can leave."_

"Nin-gre nin?"  
Scratching his cheek in embarrassment at the questioning way the bipedal poke'mon Naruto looked away briefly.

 _"Yeah, set a relatively harmless trap for her while you're at it. Red is already trying set a trap for me, so we need to accept her challenge and properly counter it."_

"But wouldn't it be easy for you to get in and out 'Wonder boy'?"

Dodging to the left as a jet of water was sent her way, Mei the Mismagius glowered at her attacker before her eyes glowed ominously. The next thing the Greninja knew its head was lodged into the ground.

"Don't start what you can't finish frog"

 _"Ja Mei, Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"_ Naruto looked to the the ghost who just to start spinning randomly while humming a soft creepy tune. His apprentice struggling to pull his head out of the dirt behind him.

"Well we can't let the apprentice get a head full of hot air can we? Now stop dodging the question." Was the simple reply. Furrowing his brow in confusion Naruto turned his full attention towards the cheery ghost, _"Sure, but are you planning another curse again? You do remember what happened last time right."_

Pausing abruptly the ghost shivered before looked around the small clearing in the woods they commandeered as their temporary home for the night.

"They haven't... found us have they?"

Shifting ever so slightly in a nervous manner, Naruto allowed his senses to expand at this query. It was a few moments before a sigh of relief escaped his lips just as the Greninja freed itself from its cold prison, with a large tick on its face.

 _"No we're fine, anyway what's the fun in teaching my student the ways of the shinobi if he can't even practice?"_

"How about the fun in not having to save his hide when he screws this up... again?"

"So little faith in the underdog, it'll be fine. Now go prove scary Mei wrong Genki!"

Grunting in response the ninja frog took to the trees speeding off towards the target.

"I bet he'll be done in by a stupid trap."

A single vein bulged as the blonde glared at his forever giggling companion.

 _"You're so on."_

-Thirty minutes later-

Naruto couldn't believe it, did his Baa-chan pass her curse to him or was this nightmare just focused on the madly laughing poke'mon next to him. He'd settle on the latter as any bets he made with anything else wasn't likely to blow up in his face like this.

Mei was beside herself in mirth as she couldn't believe the scene she was seeing. She knew that stupid frog had lacked common sense, but even she couldn't fathom just how stupid the frog was for getting itself trapped inside of a box.

As for Greninja, he found himself strung up in silk strands inside what looked to be an obsidian cage outfitted to look like a closet. While an ecstatic red head was jumping around in excitement, Greninja couldn't help but feel shame as such an obvious trick caught him off guard. What made it worse was the tiny fox that was rolling on the ground hurling insults to at his intelligence for tripping into their trap.

"Oh I can't believe this worked! Sucks that we didn't catch that homewrecker but his Poke'mon is the next best thing eh Torkoal?"

The fire type just gazed at its trainer apathetically while it rested on the ground next to her. He didn't really see it but if it made her happy then he was happy for her.

Greninja found itself wondering if the girl forgot he was a force of nature and that this cage wouldn't do much to stop him. Then it remembered it was wrapped up in that chattering spinarak's silk, that was going to be a little harder to get out of.

"I am so glad Bugsy pulled through for us. Thanks for the help Spinarak, I'll get you something nice before I send you back, now return." Pulling out a red and white ball she directed it at the small chattering spider milling about the ceiling. A red beam shot out its center before connecting with the tiny spider disappeared in a red glow.

Flannery smiled briefly before her focus flickered back to the Poke'mon that should be struggling, but decided a bored stare at the red-headed captor was probably the best option. Naruto was probably going to be sweeping in any moment now.

Outside the Poke'mon Center Naruto was not planning on freeing his wayward disciple any time soon. The old hag was being ever more witchy as her laughter had evolved into outright cackles and he knew she wouldn't let him live this down. This also added something else to the list of things he owed her.

"Oh Naruto, you are too easy. We both know that little frog is clumsy at anything that has nothing to do with fighting."

Grumbling to himself as he palmed his face in both of his hands Naruto grumbled out. _"He'll get this down, I know he will."_

"You've been saying that for months. I remember when he was a Frogadier and was terrified to swim on his own but throw him in a battle and he suddenly became a master swimmer."

 _"Wasn't that because you kept telling him scary stories about swimming."_

Mei just giggled in turn before noticing something that Naruto failed to. An impish grin suddenly formed on her tiny round face as her yellow orange eyes glowed with glee.

"Hey Naruto, what was the number one rule of being a ninja again?"

Looking up at the odd question Naruto was about to answer before an angry buzzing noise filled his ears. He was about to turn in curiosity before he felt something round and hard smash right into his jaw. A sick crack filled the air as an orange body was launched from its perch on a tree into the base of another tree.

As his blue eyes dulled to the realm of dreams, he saw the red form of some strange buzzing bug hovering above him, a smug grin of satisfaction on its face.

"And you told me you are always alert. Idiot." Was the last thing he heard before unconsciousness took him.

Edited:3/9/18


	3. Place of healing

A happy atmosphere.

A clean building.

The very pride and joy of one super happy egg shaped Poke'mon almost glowed, after all the work put into keeping the building clean. It was its favorite time of night when most of the trainers and other daily problems dwindled down to a trickle and it could find the time to just sit back and let its egg out.

Or so the Chansey thought.

Which all came to a crashing burning wreck as the center doors dinged open. Presenting a brightly dressed human dragged in by an equally bright, happy bipedal poke'mon. The human just so happened to look familiar with his blond hair, dark blue shorts, black sandals and orange t-shirt. She wasn't really close enough to see his face but it was enough to strangely alarm her.

Chansey wasn't sure why but deep down she knew that if whatever happened was allowed to continue, her happy days would be following a very neat trend amongst hospital Chansey. One she did not want to think about.

So with haste the egg poke'mon waddled as fast as her tiny legs would carry her without looking desperate, all to cut off the new arrivals.

"Oh, would you look at that if it isn't the walking brood mare, lay any eggs lately?"

The melodic voice made the tiny pink hair of the ovoid poke'mon stand on edge as the sound washed over her back. A fairly standard thing among her kind whenever any type of spite was aimed in their direction. Chansey quivered for the briefest moment before the words sunk in.

The 5"11 sleek insectoid had to stop and nod in impressive wonder as the rather motherly poke'mon puffed up almost instantly before swiftly turning around flinging something at the ghost who had just started chuckling. At least before a weird thunk sound reverberated through the center, almost humming as the two conflicting energies collided for a moment.

Falling back a few feet Mei let out a few choice words at the throbbing ache in her head as the thing she hated most waddled up to the offending object. Picking it up Chancey huffed in irritation. _"This is a medical facility, I will not tolerate such rude behavior in a place of healing."_ Waving the object in her hand in warning, Chancey smiled a sickly sweet smile as the floating ghost stared in bewilderment at the shocking object.

"You, threw your egg?"

Turning around ignoring the annoyance, Chancey once more set off to head off the human mop.

Clearing her throat she continued, _"I do apologize but the human hospital is on the other side of town. Please take your human trainer away from here."_

Scoffing the Scizor buzzed in annoyance, lifting it's free claw in the direction of the Chansey it buzzed once more before pointing past it.

 _"This, is not my trainer, nor is the one who set me loose here."_ Pointing to itself to emphasize its next words it continued. _"I was requested to knock this guy out in case he came back. I was promised some treats. I happen to like treats, a lot. So I'm going to take him to that panting human, get my treats and go home to my human."_ With that said Scizor continued its lax pace to the living quarters of the center. Leaving a paling Chansey as the face entered her vision. Three whisker marks on each cheek painted on that tanned complexion. It was a reminder of that haunting message she received several months back.

 **Flash Back**

It was well after the midnight shift started, and Chansey was left alone for a time as Joy went off to do whatever Joys did at this time, when the center communicator dinged. Thinking nothing of it Chancey hit the receive button to answer the call when a wide eyed, terrified Chancey's face filled the screen. Not even waiting for the shock of the sight to register, it immediately spoke. "Look Chancey, I don't have a lot of time to explain." It then lifted a picture of a whiskered blond in a black haori and orange shirt to the screen.

 _"If you see this man, do not let him meet Nurse Joy. Whatever you do, keep them far apart from each other. I don't know what he did, but whatever it is, was enough to cause Nurse Joy to go bonkers looking for him. Whatever you do. Keep! Him! Away!"_

A crashing sound echoed across the call as a frantic yell of Chansey resounded.

Looking dead into the Chancey's eyes she quickly whispered, "I've already sent several messages to the other registered Chansey but I don't have any more time. Just, don't let them meet"

The line then went dead as the recipient Chansey stared at the screen in bewilderment.

 **End Flashback**

Just remembering that message sent shivers down her body. This was bad, looking towards the clock near the back room, Chansey realized she was running out of time before Joy came back from doing her late night checkups.

"You 'THREW' your egg at me!?"

Just hearing that voice on top of this situation made Chansey wonder if this night would ever truly end. That was when she heard the telltale sounds of footsteps.

XXX

Speaking of Joy, the lovable nurse had just finished tending to things if her flushed appearance was any indication. The extra bounce in her step as the pink haired nurse left the seemingly innocuous room was practical euphemism as the woman literally hummed happiness.

It had been such a long time since a truly quiet night had fallen upon Lavaridge and Rika P. Joy was quite readily looking forward to it. There where however new guest in the building.

Moving down the hall in her pink nurse's dress and white apron combo, the woman did have to wonder where Chansey could be right now as she expected at the very least an update on the new guests.

No matter, she would find out herself.

However it was as she took the step to round the corner to the vestibule that things got weird.

A giant pink blob attempted to bowl her over.

"C-Chansey!?" The ring bunned woman shouted in shock. The poke'mon all the while was attempting to pull her away from the vestibule a frantic gleam in its eye that the Joy couldn't miss. Though it was only mildly successful as the Scizor decided at that point it was going to finish its job passing right by the pink one with its cargo in tow.

It only took a moment for Rika Joy to get a good look at the situation in question, more specifically the person before her blue eyes widened. Seeing the person in front of her brought a sense of nostalgia to the Joy as his mere presence reminded her of something she had forgotten. Just as the feeling came though it went, leaving nothing but a curious urgency before she once again noticed his state.

Chansey's black beady eyes widened comically as her mission failed quite amazingly. It only took a moment of remembering her dear friends expression for her mood to droop.

"Is that man okay!?" Was not the response that Chansey expected at all from the nurse. Expression filling with shock, Chansey just stared as her lifelong friend left her grasp to tend to the blond she was sure was going to cause problems.

"Oh don't worry about Mr. Macho there, he was buried under a mountain once and that still didn't stop him. Makes a girl wonder."

Pausing in wonder Rika Joy turned to the floating ghost that just appeared next to her. Choosing to ignore the odd comment Joy smiled softly and responded rather quickly.

"Oh a talking poke'mon? I haven't seen one of you in a few months, I take it he's your trainer?"

Mismagius just rolled her eyes at that line of questioning, "I am way more qualified to be a trainer than this fool. But, I guess our relationship is something like that. Not the Scizor though, no idea where he came from but I like him." Mei began to smirk as she watched the Scizor turn to the stairs leading to the living quarters all in anticipation of the thumping head on stairs.

Nodding her head briefly the Joy continued her walk past her worried poke'mon to find out exactly what is going on, just as the first dull thump sounded from the stairwell.

"Shouldn't you be a little more worried about him Mismagius." She questioned the following poke'mon wincing ever so slightly every time the thump filled her ears.

"If it isn't going to kill him, no not really."

"That doesn't sound very nice. You should care more about your friends"

Mei just hummed in thought as she followed along for the event. Just as she was about to answer there was a loud yet very brief squeal of happiness from where the Scizor had gone. All Mei did was leave a short response of "We've got to see this." and phased right out of existence next to the confused nurse.

"Chansey?" Was the wary response of Rika Joy's poke'mon as the nurse beckoning her to follow.

"Come on Chansey, I've got a weird feeling about this."

 **Edited:3/9/18**


	4. Getting even

There comes a time in every man's life where you have to take a look at everything you've done up until now and ask yourself. Is this really worth it?

Even as the loud guffawing of his close fuzzy friend echoed across his mind, Naruto couldn't help but question his life choices. Why? Because a bright red bug managed to sucker punch him and was now dragging him off to who knows where.

Okay so that last part was a lie, he was pretty sure he knew where but from what he was feeling the cool bug wasn't bonded with the red-head. He wondered why it even bothered listening to the surely insane woman.

Still now he was stuck playing 'dead' to make it look like it was all a part of his ingenious plan. He was so sure it would frustrate Mei to all end.

Wait did that dumb bug just lift both his legs?

'Shi-!' Was all Naruto managed in his mind as his head hit the first step.

For the next few moments as Naruto fought with all his might to keep a straight face, he was cursing up a storm as the Scizor's smirk morphed into a knowing grin.

x-x-x-x

'Sci-scizor-zor!'

At the sound of the triumphant bug Flannery soared from her seat on the bed, a giant grin on her face as she squeal in happiness..

Her Vulpix's eyes widened and tails stood up straight at the declaration. Snapping her head to her partner in mischief she was about to say something when she noticed he was just lying next to their prisoner shooting the breeze.

Of course she had to be the responsible one, doing her duty Vulpix decided to make her way next to her partner.

Flannery was at this point wrenching the door open a manic gleam in her eye.

"Scizzor where is he?!"

The bipedal bug looked at her almost boredly with one clawed hand wrapped firmly around the packages leg. For a brief pause he just stared before lifting it's free claw as if asking for something.

Seeing the outstretched appendage, Flannery chuckled weakly for a few moments hoping her temporary partner was just joking before he began turning around.

Panicking slightly she jumped, "Hold on! I'll go get you your Maranga poffins, it was six right?" Quickly twisting to rush back in the room her only response was an angry buzzing.

"Aha ha, of course silly me it was ten, how could I forget?"

Deep down inside Flannery was cursing up a storm with how much each of those damn poffins cost. With great resignation Flannery reached her bed and shoved her hands inside a large black duffel bag with fire emblazoned on one side. That's when she heard it.

"Ja! Jajajaja" With that single sound her body stiffened in irritation. That damn frog was laughing at her, after it got caught. Pausing her actions she pulled her hands away from the bag to turn and face the amphibian.

With a frown the girl pointed a single finger at the poke'mon standing straighter to give herself a more daunting look as she attempted to make herself even taller, the hoari doing a good job of raising her intimidation level. "What are you laughing about, I'm not the one tied up in a cage."

"Gre-njajajaja!" It just kept laughing, shaking its head back and forth. The scene that it bore witness to just too good to be true. It was only for a few moments while Flannery's face morphed into a scowl before a seep rumbling sound hit her ears. Like a hawk her eyes drifted to the tortoise whom suddenly couldn't face its trainer.

Laughed at by her own poke'mon, it was a new low. Even as her bright red eyes seemed to deepen in color as her head hung low as Genki's entire body continued trembling in mirth. It never did notice the way Torkoal seemed to just slink away at an astounding speed for a fire tortoise, nor the way Vulpix that had been standing right next to the volcano of a woman just so happened to go completely missing.

Genki also never noticed the petite girl throw a bed that was only moments ago bolted to the floor, before the blackness took him.

Moments later an irritated Scizor walked up to the huffing beast. It moved slowly towards its query, all the while dragging along the 'dead' weight. Two pairs of poke'mon slowly made their way out of the hiding spots of choice. Well Torkoal did, oddly enough peeking from the ceiling tile. Vulpix on the other hand was frozen in its spot as it had been hiding under the bed, all her hairs standing on edge.

It only took a few tense moments before Flannery realized what she did, a sheepish smile forming on her face.

"Hehe, I did it again didn't I?"

"You are paying for that, you know that right." Rika P. Joy made herself known as a deep frown was etched upon her face. It was a long while since Flannery had an episode like this, even growing up around the girl did little to make her used to it. Taking a step into the messy room Nurse Joy just shook her head all the while a wispy purple troublemaker settled off to the side of the room looking gleefully at a square paper.

Chancy showed up moments later panicking and flitting from corner to corner of the now inoperable bedroom.

Looking at the Poke'mon in sympathy Flannery slumped in defeat. That was when she was once again nudged by the Scizor whose sharp eyes where narrowing at her impatiently.

"Fine Scizor, let me just get..." Even as she said it she was looking over to her right where her duffel bag was. The one that was on the bed. The one that she had just thrown at the frog. One hand left grasping in the air, a cold sweat covered her as she realized she may have just destroyed the only reason that Scizor even came. Stiffly turning her neck, her pale face let off what she hoped was a confident smile.

Pointing slowly at the bed that had embedded itself into the metal wall Flannery weakly moved towards it. I'll just go and uh... yeah." Not even waiting for a response she ran up to the bed and began looking for any gap she could take advantage to reach inside.

While she was doing that Scizor dropped the leg of the package a scowl taking place on its face. Purposefully marching right over to the dresser it slammed the top draw open, pulled out two pokeballs and grunted once in discontentment as it made to leave the room.

"Wait, I almost have it Scizor!" Flannery cried out. Then as if to mock all of her efforts, a scuffed up Genki walked into the room with a couple of orange blocks in his hands. All the while chewing something in a rather disgusting and showy manner. Something that definitely had the same color of the tiny treats in his hand, the same duffel bag Flannery was looking for in its free hand. Just as everyone noticed this happen, Genki then decided to pop the rest into its mouth and toss the bag on the ground.

'Gre-Gre-Ja!' It declared loudly before swallowing the snack so all could see.

Flannery's face if possible paled even further as Scizors body visibly seethed. Even Nurse Joy let out a gasp as she caught the face the Scizor was making. It's normal sharp eyes where like narrow slits and it's naturally sleek face seemed to bend unnaturally into a fierce scowl as it watch the thing it was most looking forward to be devoured in front of it.

It was then that it struck and in true ninja fashion Scizor went right through the cheeky looking ninja frog fist first, it was only a moment later it learned how much of a mistake that was as it was completely blindsided by a painful blue watery blur and what looked like a bladed star, it all ended with a heavy blow smashing Scizor into the cold Linoleum floor. It wasn't given too much time to ponder the pain it was in as it was returned a few seconds later to its poke'ball.

Attached to that red beam that was quickly retracting was a red and white ball. This ball just so happened to be in the hands of the active and not quite knocked out looking blonde who just so happened to have re- equipped the very thing he'd been coming back for.

"I didn't know you could be spiteful Genki, maybe there's hope for you yet." Mei exclaimed rather happily.

It took a few moments for Flannery to realize the blond was not only standing in front of her but was now wearing the very thing she had been only moments ago. She wasn't sure how that was even possible, or if she should feel violated.

 _"Genki! That was sloppy extraction, but a good escape. Never would have thought to use the enemies' strength to do it. Either way we completed the mission, and proved Mei wrong. Good job!"_

Bashfully Genki just rubbed the back of his head all proud looking, while all of the other active poke'mon just looked at the duo knowingly. Mei was having none of this bravado crap as she bore holes into the idiots with her eyes, then with a mischievous glint decided to translate.

"My, my Naruto. I didn't think you wanted another traveling companion." Naruto froze at those words hoping the ghost wasn't really trying to do this to him. Not after they ditched the last one. "Look at that girl, he felt so horrible he was willing to take responsibility for all of the trouble he has caused you."

Flannery just hugged herself and moved away from the two her focus still on the fact the magnificently comfortable haori was pulled from her person without her notice.

"How did you do that?"

 **Note: I felt like this was a good place to stop, it doesn't feel finished though. Might edit it before I even think about posting the next chapter. Still enjoy.**


End file.
